


мастер-вор и мастер-ворон

by rfeyra



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Сборник работ по двум вселенным и кроссоверов между ними.





	1. Пружина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Впервые он заметил эту тень боковым зрением, где-то на периферии, за ободранной шторой, повисшей на обломках карниза.

Впервые он заметил эту тень боковым зрением, где-то на периферии: за ободранной шторой, повисшей на обломках карниза. Но к переулку уже приближалась пара стражников, вполголоса споря о чем-то, и времени возиться с оптикой маски, чтобы присмотреться к окну на другом краю площади, не было. Корво пожал плечами и мгновенно исчез, приземлившись на выступе на два лестничных пролета выше. Ботинки слегка заскользили на камне после дождя, но сила, дарованная Чужим, позволяла изможденному телу совершать чудеса.

Будь на то его воля, Аттано повалился бы лицом в сырую брусчатку и пролежал так хотя бы несколько часов — после побега из Колдриджа и схватки со стражей несколько часов сна, прерванных явлением Чужого, показались лишь более изнуряющими. Тело хранило следы пыток, словно жена моряка — редкие письма, и таскать тяжести становилось все труднее из-за боли в спине. Корво рассмотрел это жалкое зрелище в зеркале перед сном — желтеющие синяки по всей пояснице, не напоминавшие ни о чем хорошем. Как долго это займет? Он еще толком ничего не добился, а уже так устал.

Он старался лишний раз не думать ни о шести месяцах заключения, ни о том, что стало его причиной... особенно об этом. Горстка не допущенных к кормушке нового правительства протестующих вытащила его, чтобы сделать своим оружием? Что ж, тем лучше. «Не одному же Чужому использовать такой изящный клинок», — горько усмехнувшись, думал бывший лорд-защитник, и защищать ему было нечего, ибо и его госпожа, и его город были потеряны безвозвратно. Даже удивительно, как быстро старая родина оказалась забыта и Дануолл занял ее место. Он прикипел к этому городу давным-давно, и смотреть на него сейчас было почти физически больно. Когда Корво впервые прибыл сюда, он был еще щенком, и сейчас он многое отдал бы, чтобы вернуться в славные времена юности.

Той ночью тень не объявилась снова, и Корво пришел к выводу, что движение ему просто померещилось — в конце концов, это мог бы быть любой из ассасинов, да и просто мародер. Но все же странное ощущение, будто кто-то с любопытством пялился сквозь прореху в видавшей виды ткани, скрывшись в полутьме комнаты, продолжало преследовать, заставляя нервно оглядываться по сторонам.

Когда в твою спину в любой момент может впиться клинок или арбалетный болт, от предчувствий не отмахиваются. Среди картин, разодранных афиш и тивийских погребальных урн стать перспективным обитателем подобной урны будет делом пары минут. Стоит зазеваться или споткнуться о валяющийся на полу мусор — и вот уже стайка крыс закусит твоими останками.

Глупо было останавливаться, чтобы просмотреть сваленную на рабочем столе стопку корреспонденции в поисках хотя бы намека на личность хозяина этих некогда сиятельных апартаментов, а следовательно и содержимого сейфа, но неожиданно проснувшееся любопытство требовало пищи. Дануолл изменился неузнаваемо за каких-то шесть месяцев, и даже то, что Корво никак не мог предотвратить этот кошмар, не слишком утешало. Победить отмеченного Чужим могла только другая игрушка черноглазого бога. Чужой не руководил ими, предпочитая смотреть, как живые марионетки копошились на игрушечной сцене и путались в собственных нитях.

Корво уже чувствовал, как клейкая паутина обвила его горло на манер петли. Интересно, он удостоился бы подобающей казни предателя империи или его голова легла бы на ту же плаху, на какую ложились до него одни лишь убийцы и пираты? Надо бы при случае спросить у самозваного лорда-регента.

«Насилие. Безрассудство. Порок», — безжалостно вынесло вердикт сердце, когда Корво подкараулил одного из бандитов, чтобы на пару часов вывести его из строя. Описала ли она весь город или конкретного его жителя — осталось загадкой, но Аттано все равно с трудом сдержал тяжелый вздох. Сознание угодливо подсунуло картины, от которых желание узнавать ответ отпало совершенно, если оно вообще когда-то существовало.

Тень вернулась, и он вскинул голову, напряженно прислушиваясь.

Это было даже не чувство, а какой-то неясный зуд, словно желание перевернуться на другой бок, когда не можешь уснуть. Корво напрягся, скосив глаза в сторону, и, не выдержав, резко обернулся, но ничего не заметил. Пальцы сами сложились в знакомый символ, и сила Чужого, в прямом и переносном смысле чуждая ему, послушно отозвалась на призыв. Весь мир словно замер вокруг, потеряв большую часть и без того тусклых красок, но Корво даже не обратил на это внимание — все оно было приковано к дальнему углу, где темнота казалась уж слишком непроницаемой.

Могло ли живое существо избежать взгляда Бездны? Навряд ли. В наступившей для него нереальной тишине — словно ушел с головой под воду — Корво услышал одинокий удар третьего сердца, определенно не принадлежавшего ему. Он приблизился, на ходу вытаскивая клинок, чувствуя, как постепенно ускоряется само течение времени, на несколько долгих мгновений позволившее ему жить, существовать быстрее обычного, и одним плавным движением прислонил лезвие к горлу противника, услышав в ответ резкий изумленный вздох.

Противник оказался мелковат — вжался в стену, привстав на мысках, чтобы не повиснуть на лезвии. Убийца? Шпион? Он не был похож на тех, кто атаковал Императрицу. Корво фыркнул и чуть ослабил напор, убирая оружие, но не пряча в ножны, и требовательно взмахнул рукой. Уж если этот человек потратил свое время на преследование, постоянно подвергаясь опасности, у него должна была быть на то причина, желательно веская.

Тень передернула плечами, на расстоянии полуметра обретя вполне человеческие очертания.

— Твоя рожа на каждой стене расклеена, — произнес незнакомец, словно обвиняя, — а ты шаришься по галерее, подбирая чужое добришко.

Корво смолчал, недвусмысленно направив клинок на нарушителя, и тот подобрался, готовясь в любой момент сорваться с места. Шум дыхания сквозь фильтр маски в сочетании с гробовым молчанием должны были произвести впечатление, вот только тень оказалась не из пугливых. Ты не боишься опасности и с легкостью смотришь в пустые глазницы изломанного черепа, словно видишь за ними глаза. Кто ты?

Тот ловко сдвинулся в сторону, будто размывшись в окружающем мраке: такому стоило чуть отвернуться, спрятать бледность лба под тенью капюшона — и исчез бы, словно и не было никогда. И никакого дыхания Бездны, никакой изматывающей опустошенности, словно потроха остались там, в обители черноглазого бога — лишь сноровка и скрытность.

Аттано выбросил руку с клинком вбок, и кончик его впился в рассохшиеся обои в ладони от лица неизвестного. Тот дернулся, закрылся инстинктивно руками.

— Эй-эй, полегче! Я уже ухожу.

— Преследуешь меня. Зачем?

Тень нагло сложила на груди руки.

— Любопытно, — просто ответил он, скрывая под наполовину закрывшей лицо тканью ехидную усмешку. — Все-таки такая значимая фигура, второй самый опасный преступник города. Я не мог просто отвернуться и не узнать, где справедливый мститель шляется по ночам. Исчерпывающе?

Ответа паршивец дожидаться не стал.

Уже после, зализывая раны на провонявшем сыростью матрасе на чердаке «Песьей ямы», Корво особенно остро ощутил, насколько же он разучился общаться с людьми за прошедшее время. Он и раньше не был разговорчивым собеседником: сначала, только прибыв с Серконоса в качестве щедрейшего дара его императорскому величеству, Аттано едва мог связать по-гристольски пару слов; языком он овладел, но привычка помалкивать осталась.

Несколько месяцев заключения, пока тюремщики и новые владыки Островной Империи пытались клещами вырвать из него лживое признание, возвели эту привычку в крайнюю степень, обратив глупой и неожиданной слабостью.

Когда тень заболтала его, застав врасплох, Корво не сразу распознал смазанное движение. Что-то тяжелое впечаталось в маску, едва не сбив ее, и твердый край болезненно впился в скулу. Аттано выбросил руку вперед, но линзы никак не вставали в пазы, и противник успел ускользнуть, напоследок с силой припечатав его дубинкой прямо по больной пояснице и свалив с ног. Прыжок — и незнакомец выскочил в приоткрытые ставни; лишь порыв ветра взметнул облезлые шторы.

Мерзавец взбаламутил всю стражу в округе, едва не загубив на корню его операцию, но Корво все же заметил кое-что, бегом пересекая галерею под строгими и настороженными взглядами картин Соколова, каждая из которых наверняка раньше стоила целое состояние.

Сейф, подсказки к комбинации которого он искал ранее, был вскрыт, и за дверцей таилась только чернильная, непроглядная темнота.

 

* * *

 

Однако наглец появился снова, как ни в чем не бывало: смерил знакомую маску-череп нечитаемым взглядом из своего укрытия под самым потолком роскошного особняка сестер Бойл и смылся, ловко перепрыгивая с балки на балку. Из плотного набитого мешочка выпала, блеснув в свете люстры, маленькая золотая сережка и затерялась в ворсе ковра.

Не чувствуй себя Корво в этом месте рыбешкой, готовой быть выпотрошенной и поданной на стол в качестве деликатеса, он бы непременно попытался догнать вора, но все сильнее казалось, что он гнался за тенью ястреба, пока тот парил высоко в небе. На эти игры у него не было ни времени, ни желания — пока каждая плиточка начищенного пола рушилась под ногами, грозя утянуть на встречу с Чужим раньше, чем тот потребует; пока в ушах звенело от напряжения, а тугая пружина интриги, выпрямлявшаяся виток за витком, грозила разломиться и распороть лицо острым краем, ударив по нему самому.

«Он осторожен, шаги его легки — леска не оборвется, пока на нее не ступят его преследователи».

«Раньше он воровал, чтобы жить, а теперь живет, чтобы воровать».

«Осторожнее: эти чуткие пальцы мастера уже отмывали от крови».

«Он выслеживает добы...»

Но Сердце продолжало стучать все так же размеренно даже тогда, когда Корво резко втолкнули в запыленную кладовку, ударив о стену и прижав к горлу что-то острое. Он не хотел проверять, что. Вместо прохладного комка плоти и металла зашлось испуганно его собственное сердце: от постоянного ощущения опасности и чужого взгляда нервы начинали потихоньку сдавать. Хоть бы денечек отдыха — без постоянных кошмаров, без мягкого голоса Джессамины прямо в голове, от которого каждый раз лишь становилось больнее, словно рана заново раскрывалась и кровила, пачкая бинты или пальцы лекаря.

Аттано попытался двинуться, и тень сильнее надавила на его горло; в неверном свете из маленького окошка темным блеснуло оперение. Он угрожает стрелой? Во имя всего святого, что не так с этим человеком?

— Двинешься — и будешь сладко посапывать вместе с часовыми на входе. То-то обрадуются хозяева, обнаружив дорогого гостя в неположенном месте, да еще и с такими трофеями?

Ловкая рука прошлась по мундиру, ощупав и, кажется, частично обчистив карманы. Корво замер, не нарываясь на драку снова, и почувствовал, как полегчал пояс, лишенный тяжести раздвижного клинка, а после услышал тихий лязг: его оружие небрежно отбросили на пол.

— Ну-ка, что у нас тут...

За приглушенным бормотанием последовал щелчок: вор в рекордные сроки нашел механизм крепления маски, лишь вскользь к ней прикоснувшись. Перехватил, на мгновение перекрыв обзор своей ладонью, и нагло отнял ее от лица Корво, спокойно встретив хмурый взгляд из-под бровей. Эта маска, словно вторая кожа, защищала настоящую личность от всего — от того, чтобы быть узнанной, от жалких молитв врагов и от их угроз; от любопытства одного очень способного вора, взявшегося преследовать того, за чью голову и так назначена порядочная награда.

Тень тем временем справилась с первым удивлением и теперь с интересом разглядывала маску.

— Ювелирная работа, лорд Аттано. Потрясающе. Где достали? В ваших краях водятся такие любопытные вещи... — он приложил маску к собственной физиономии и недолго покрасовался. — Судя по вашему взгляду, мне не идет.

— Один раз — совпадение, два — система. Ты мешаешься под ногами или ждешь подходящего момента?

— Помилуйте, я прибыл на этот занимательный маскарад пораньше вашего, чтобы успеть снять сливки. Не люблю оставлять за спиной людей, знающих о моем существовании, пока работаю. Они имеют привычку поднимать много шума.

— Тебе известно мое имя. Что дальше?

— Намекаете, что пора оказать ответную любезность? Что ж, извольте. Я Гарретт. И скоро я буду очень далеко, — даже не видя лица собеседника, Корво почувствовал, как тот доволен.

— Нам нечего делить.

— То есть, когда я верну эту маску на место и сделаю шаг назад, тот, другой, не всадит мне в спину несколько арбалетных болтов? Я чувствую вашу руку, лорд Аттано — просто пытаюсь понять, почему вы не стреляете.

Это был вопрос заблудившегося в тенях человека, впустую блуждавшего во тьме. Корво все еще шел на свет и каждый раз, снимая маску, он снимал и груз, который понемногу взваливал на себя. Только и оставались что скрытая грязными перчатками метка да тишина, которая наедине с ним самим становилась почти пугающей.

— Хочешь попробовать?

Вместо ответа Гарретт закинул стрелу в колчан и взял маску двумя руками, резким движением, каким сдирают с раны налипшую ткань, пропитанную сукровицей, снова защелкнув ее крепления.

Корво позволил ему выскользнуть вон из каморки и только потом поднял клинок. Пальцы, с которых, согласно Сердцу, уже смывали кровь, мягко коснулись оставленной в прошлый раз ссадины на скуле прежде, чем маска вернулась на законное место.

 

* * *

 

Единственное, что запомнилось — как вор тащил его на себе, избегая скользких участков черепицы. Сапоги цеплялись за глиняные дощечки, оставляя на крыше целые борозды поломанного выцветшего покрытия позади Корво. Крыша прохудилась, прямо как его воспоминания, но не разрушилась окончательно.

Его застукали по случайности — какой-то ассасин в приподнятой до носа маске заглянул в самопальный кабинет, сразу начав доклад, но слушать его было уже некому. Корво понимал, что не ему было судить, существовали ли действительно непростительные преступления, но он точно знал, что некоторые он не собирался прощать. Дауд понимал это тоже, но не его люди.

Когда бывший лорд-защитник вырвался за границу оцепления, зажимая ладонью рану в боку, у него уже все плыло перед глазами и оставалось сил, дай Бездна, только на последний рывок. Он кое-как сфокусировал взгляд на наполовину утонувшем в воде здании, пытаясь выискать твердую поверхность, на которую можно было приземлиться, и побежал к краю настила, оттолкнувшись от него в последний момент. Ноги коснулись пола внутри, но подкосились, и Корво начал заваливаться вперед.

Чья-то рука перехватила поперек груди, одним выверенным движением толкнув назад, в дыру в полу. Удар о воду вышиб из тела дух окончательно, но скрыл от ассасинов, продолживших погоню по верхотуре. Корво слышал, как они перекрикиваются, и чувствовал только вялое недоумение — ведь им не требовались слова, чтобы выслеживать и атаковать жертву. Что их так подкоси...

Дауд, клинок Дануолла, сломался, когда молот пригвоздил его к наковальне.

Эта мысль не вызвала ровным счетом ничего, кроме судорожного вздоха: Гарретт бесцеремонно вытолкнул его на берег. Бок почти полностью онемел, а тело не слушалось, но Аттано послушно ковылял, сам не зная куда, повиснув на подставленном плече и упрямо следуя за голосом — смутно знакомым, но, главное, принадлежавшим не Джессамине.

Корво не смог бы посмотреть ей в глаза тогда, зная, что снова упустил из рук единственное дорогое, что осталось. Он не мог упасть наземь и подохнуть, пока не спас Эмили. Это невозможно. Чего стоило все пережитое, чего стоила метка Чужого на левой руке, если его прикончит стая убийц, словно паршивую собаку, забредшую на их территорию?

Гарретт был того же мнения. Поэтому не ушел, но, даже когда он наконец сбросил обмякшее тело на тут же начавший пропитываться болотистой водой матрас, не смог придумать ни одной достойной причины для этого. Жалость. Да, жалость. И еще страх. Если этого человека не станет, Дануолл погрузится во тьму еще более глубокую, чем та, из которой его только что вытащили — этот город, мертвым грузом повисший на цепи, пережавшей горло.

Пара целебных эликсиров, наскоро сделанная не самая стерильная повязка, глоток горячительного — и прославленный в балладах герой снова готов будет идти сражаться со злом. Пока дойдет, как раз выздоровеет. И плевать, что дыхание слишком прерывистое, а в промокшей одежде его бьет крупная дрожь.

Гарретт накинул на своего временного соседа плотное шерстяное одеяло, которое не так давно украл в рабочем районе, и улегся сверху, задумчиво крутя в руках сердце, утыканное механическими штырьками и устрашавшего вида механизмами. Внутри него размеренно и медленно крутились шестеренки, изредка проскальзывал свет, но никакого практического применения трофею вор не обнаружил.

Почему-то Корво снилось, что она снова пела. У Джессамины всегда был приятный голос — из памяти стерлись многие воспоминания, но Аттано по-прежнему помнил вечера, когда она знакомила его с гристольскими песнями впервые, подыгрывая себе на арфе, или когда пела Эмили колыбельные, сидя на краю ее постели и аккуратно расчесывая волосы. Новый сон был родным, но отчего-то болезненным — Корво особенно неохотно просыпался, хватаясь за обрывки сновидения, но пение прекратилось, и на смену ему пришел безжизненный пустой голос.

«Он не привык делать добрые дела, потому что они всегда приводят к худшему результату».

«Сегодня он сумел сбежать от опасности, но завтра она догонит его опять».

«Бумеранг всегда возвращается».

Корво сделал судорожный вздох, закашлявшись, и дернулся, пытаясь вскочить. Бок отозвался саднящей и слегка запоздалой болью, а Гарретт, слетевший от неожиданности на пол — сердитым ругательством. Сердце наконец замолкло — до поры.

— Отдай, — голос Корво звучал надсадно, словно он кричал несколько часов, и голова кружилась.

Лорд-защитник протянул руку ладонью вверх, не отводя взгляда. Через мгновение Сердце опустилось на его ладонь, и он прижал его к груди на мгновение, пытаясь понять, куда делся мундир и почему его рубашка была наполовину расстегнута, а наполовину разорвана.

— Что это? — с неясным выражением спросил Гарретт, но Аттано не стал отвечать ему.

Он поднялся, отбросив одеяло, покачнулся, оглядываясь в поисках своей одежды. Мундир нашелся здесь же, на полу, и Корво натянул его, спрятав Сердце в нагрудном кармане. Ноющее ощущение незащищенности ослабело, но не пропало окончательно. Он смерил вора тяжелым взглядом, с трудом заставив себя разомкнуть губы, но все еще подбирая слова.

— Спасибо, — что ж, начало положено. — Я в долгу перед тобой.

— Забирай свою маску и проваливай, — поморщился в ответ Гарретт и передернул плечами. — Обойдемся без церемоний.

Корво смолчал, осторожно выглянув в окно. Правая рука все еще двигалась неохотно, но он разрабатывал ее, застегивая те мелкие пуговички на рубашке, которые остались в целости. Радшор — самая окраина, довольно далеко от логова Китобоев, но все-таки потрясающая наглость со стороны Гарретта. Вор, поселившийся прямо под носом у убийц. Расскажи кому — не поверят...

— Они могут выследить тебя, — наконец произнес он, медленно повернув голову. — И убить.

— Ах да, спасибо, что напомнил, — едко выплюнул Гарретт. — А я только начал составлять список того, почему мне пора валить из Дануолла. Одна только беда: карантин, корабли не ходят. Придется посуху, по местам религиозного паломничества. Говорят, Гристоль в это время года незабываем.

— Я обязан тебе жизнью. Я могу защитить твою.

— Что?

Корво поправил перевязь, выбросил в воду разломившийся костяной амулет. Жизнь удавкой закручивалась на горле, новой спиралью заговора, но он вытерпел уже достаточно. Второй раз одной и той же ошибки ему не повторить, как не убить еще раз поверженного врага.

Он поднял руку, зацепив край платка, закрывавшего лицо того, кого Аттано давно уже отчаялся понять, но Гарретт молниеносно отбил его руку.

Ткань на мгновение задержалась на самом кончике носа и складками стекла вниз.


	2. Chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда они познакомились, Аттано был еще одной из теней, которых так боялись мирные жители — еще одной, только в разы опаснее и страшнее. Гарретт все чаще задавался вопросом, почему он по-прежнему был рядом, хотя Корво тенью быть перестал.

_солью омоет раны морской прибой,_  
_пальцы ерошат волосы надо лбом_  
_от яркого слишком света в глазах рябит, и_

 _покуда инстинкты хором ревут: «беги»,_  
_хоть ты и знаешь, гарретт, что стал другим —_  
_только при свете видно, каким разбитым_

  
Этот город был отвратителен настолько же, насколько стал дорог ему. Воздух в нем пропах морской солью, а ветер задувал даже в помещении, и согреться под тонким одеялом было так сложно. Чердачная комнатушка на окраине затопленного района была гораздо менее уютна, чем родная часовая башня, и вид оттуда открывался преотвратный. Стены пустовали без коллекции, оставшейся преданно ждать своего хозяина... дома? Вернется ли он вообще? Что его держало именно здесь? Кто его держал?

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не друзья, — мрачно заявил Гарретт тем же вечером.

Он был насуплен и зол, к тому же порядком простужен, и он чувствовал, как рушилась под неосторожными шагами вся его прошлая жизнь вместе с настоящей. Что останется? Как сделать так, чтобы осталось хоть что-то? Когда он проснулся посреди дня от подступающей бессонницы и выглянул в окно, в канале под домом как раз проплывал очередной вздувшийся труп. Как сделать так, чтобы не стать следующим?

— Конечно, — кивнул Корво, как всегда не ввязываясь в глупый спор. У него-то все всегда выходило как надо, а если он не был согласен — просто оставался при своем мнении.

За восемь месяцев, проведенных в Дануолле, Гарретт уже почти успел забыть, что означало «как надо». Он позорно сбежал на Гристоль, когда почувствовал, что в Городе оставаться стало просто-напросто опасно. Чума одолела всю Империю, оставив разве что пару клочков не зараженной, чистой земли, но Гарретт бежал не от нее, а от чего-то гораздо худшего, и потому выбирал не слишком тщательно.

— И не любовники.

— Упаси Бездна, — Корво поднял руки в знак испуга; одна из них была отмечена печатью Чужого, и он скрывал ее под перчатками точно так же, как Гарретт скрывал лицо под плотной тканью платка. — Нам обязательно кем-то быть?

— Нет. Меня бесит неизвестность. И этот город. И все здесь. И ты тоже бесишь, — вопреки своим словам, Гарретт не ушел мгновенно, а уселся на край стола, ловко прикарманив с него чернильницу; впрочем, через мгновение чернильница вернулась на место: Корво все еще писал официальный ответ очередному напыщенному чинуше.

Когда они познакомились, Аттано был еще одной из теней, которых так боялись мирные жители — еще одной, только в разы опаснее и страшнее. Гарретт все чаще задавался вопросом, почему он по-прежнему был рядом, хотя Корво тенью быть перестал. Теперь он озарял своим светом, отбрасывал отблески на руки и лоб, мешая скрыться и раствориться в окружающей темноте. Он нарушал привычный порядок вещей, и это пугало.

Когда приходила заря, мастер-вор скрывался в своем логове до следующей ночи, и это было незыблемым правилом. Так отчего он каждый раз заходил на огонек? Он не был ночной бабочкой, чтобы стремиться к этому факелу в нарядной подставке императорского дворца.

Впервые он задумался о том, какого хрена происходило, когда проснулся ближе к полудню в богато украшенной, пусть и вызывающе пустой, спальне. Просто проснулся, спокойно открыв глаза, словно не случилось ничего из ряда вон, словно это не он вырубился в чужой норе, неуютной и открытой всем ветрам даже сильнее, чем его комнатушка на периферии Радшора. Словно не он расслабился в компании лорда, чтоб его, защитника настолько, что позволил себя заснуть и проспать так добрых полдня.

Стоило понять, что покидать мягкое и теплое, пусть и чужое, ложе ему не хотелось совершенно, как Гарретта словно потоком пронизывающего морского ветра выбросило на сушу, заодно окатив ледяной водой, и он оделся в считанные мгновения, смывшись из дворца быстрее, чем Корво мог бы заметить его присутствие.

Он не появлялся больше недели, старательно посвящая себя делам, даже самым неинтересным, и выискивая поводы, чтобы избегать встречи. Судя по тому, как долго Аттано не приходил на его поиски, он не только заметил тогда присутствие гостя, но и понял, почему тот не задержался.

И вот теперь Гарретт наконец позволил себе озвучить опасения.

— Мы друг другу никто, — снова с нажимом повторил он, убеждая самого себя. — Почему я каждый раз прихожу?

— Здесь вкусно кормят. На консервах долго не проживешь.

Корво не улыбался, но и не показывал раздражения — его лицо было спокойным без признаков неудовольствия, словно ему действительно было комфортно сидеть вот так и выслушивать чужое нытье. Гарретт отвратительно разбирался в людях, а особенно во всей этой несуразице человеческих чувств. Он не понимал ничего ровным счетом, а в особенности — почему он еще не обжегся о свет, которым так щедро делился с ним лорд-защитник, и как, во имя всего святого, Аттано смог сохранить таковой под грязью, в которую его окунула жизнь?

Тогда, давным-давно, в разграбленной и брошенной галерее, Корво был черен, как вороново крыло, черен, как душа детоубийцы, как глаза Чужого, как бездонное ночное небо с редкими звездочками. Гарретт утонул в этой темноте, окунувшись в нее с головой, даже раньше, чем человек в маске-черепе прислонил к его горлу клинок. Как он сбросил ту кожу? Что сделать, чтобы ее вернуть? Хочется ли? Надо? Кому?

На свету хорошели только блестяшки и прочие драгоценности. Даже руины города в полумраке обретали некоторую загадочность: темнота скрывала трупы и нечистоты, укрывала насильников и убийц. Днем мастер-вор чувствовал себя маленьким и незначимым, словно город мог проглотить его целиком и даже не подавиться. Днем ему негде было спрятаться, не с чем слиться: видно было каждое его движение, каждое выпирающее ребро, каждый изгиб шрама, змеившегося от края губ. Он нервно натягивал повыше край платка каждый раз, когда не успевал скрыться с улицы до зари.

Стоя в исподнем в покоях лорда-защитника, украшенных белым мрамором и позолотой, пока полуденное солнце светило вовсю, ярко выделяя каждое пятнышко на застиранных тряпках и каждую выбившуюся из швов нитку на сжатой в ладонях «сбруе», Гарретт чувствовал себя подобно киту со вспоротым брюхом, которого не так давно видел на китобойне с крыши рабочего района.

Лучше бы он держал в ладонях собственные кишки.

Он и не помнил уже, когда кто-то в последний раз видел его при свете дня. Но уже наступил поздний вечер, и в кабинете было темно — даже лампа на столе светила как-то тускло, слабее обычного. За окном сгустилась спасительная темнота, и Гарретт чувствовал ее мягкое прикосновение, ее приглашение: стоит ему выбраться наружу, и его единственная подруга и любовница обнимет его, скрыв от любых глаз, включая их собственные.

Корво Аттано был странным человеком, страшным и недоступным. Слишком сложным, чтобы даже пытаться его понять. Пока обычные люди распутно щупали друг друга в пленительном полумраке, Корво пальцами обводил его глазницы, пачкая подушечки об угольные разводы — так лицо меньше привлекало взгляд в темноте. Пока другие выясняли отношения, признавались друг другу в ненависти и любви, женились и убивали; пока они изменяли друг другу на не успевшем остыть супружеском ложе; пока они грязно трахались в кладовке, чтобы господа не застукали — Корво боролся со шнурком на его жилете и не мог победить.

Гарретт мог попытаться убить его, но перестать стремиться к этому свету он был неспособен.

Он поднял руки и накрыл ладонями чужие глаза. Только так он мог скрыться от этого человека, потому что тот видел его насквозь, замечал каждую морщинку в уголках глаз, каждый скол на краешке зуба. Но Гарретт все еще лелеял глупую, наивную надежду ребенка, что его не оттолкнут.

Ведь Корво рассматривал и этот зараженный, гниющий некогда город — детально, внимательно — и не покинул его, даже если отпрянул в страхе в первый момент.


	3. Руку на сердце положа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Почему мне так холодно?» — звучит ее голос без страха, без удивления, и волосы встают дыбом. «Что они со мной сделали?» — спрашивает она, и кто бы дал ему ответ на этот вопрос.

_Ночь так темна, что страшно зажечь свечу._  
_Город расцвел могилами мирных жителей._  
_Молчание — злато, верно, но я молчу_  
_С тех пор, как ее услышал, все оглушительней._

  
Мог бы он говорить — Аутсайдер услышал бы лишь проклятия. Черные впадины глаз не выражают ни интереса, ни безразличия, прорезая живую мимику рваными дырами, словно из картины вырвали клок. Так и ждешь, что на месте пустых проемов появятся другие глаза — иные — чтобы подсматривать. Но взгляд Чужого тяжестью лежит на его лице.

«Это место — конец всех вещей. И начало», — эхом отдается в ушах. Плоть под пальцами конвульсивно сжимается и расслабляется снова, суховатая, словно резиновая на ощупь. Как шкура миноги, выброшенной на берег. Стоит слегка сжать в ладони — и тишину снова прорезает голос, который он хотел бы не узнавать, выбросить из головы. Прошло немало времени, так легко было бы притвориться, что он сломался под пытками. Но притвориться не получается.

«Время здесь потеряло всякий смысл. Нет ни секунд, ни столетий», — звучит на выдохе монотонное замечание, и биение прекращается. Бледное утыканное металлическими приспособлениями сердце снова затихает, распластавшись в ладони мертвым-мертво — оно и должно быть мертво, должно лежать в земле, в гробу, в грудной клетке той, кому принадлежало.

Она неправа. Потеряло смысл не время. Время — всего лишь следствие.

Аутсайдер не прячет усмешку и слегка склоняет голову, словно в поклоне. Его подарок пришелся по вкусу, и сукин сын чертовски доволен. Вы неотделимы, читается в довольном изгибе губ и медлительности, с какой он складывает на груди руки. Он предлагает то единственное, что могло было — должно было — заинтересовать. Он предлагает месть, которую не подают ни холодной, ни горячей — месть, которую гнилой вытаскивают из мусора, выкапывают из помоев, даже не пытаясь отмыть.

Она хочет помочь. Он предпочитает думать, что это так — сердце вздрагивает от прикосновения, охотно рассказывая то, чего никогда не знало, и бешено колотится в суматохе, пока он бегом перепрыгивает с крыши на крышу — прямо как его собственное. Оно холодное и колет грудь сквозь рубаху металлическими штырями, спрятанное в кармане.

Оно лежит в ладонях — увесистый комок металла и плоти, химера, рожденная из боли и магии — и не бьется. Каждый раз он обещает себе не прикасаться больше к нему, оставить лежать в ящике стола возле койки на чердаке, выбросить за борт лодки — да что угодно. Каждый раз оно снова ложится в ладонь, и пальцы сжимаются инстинктивно, словно он все еще пытается поймать ее над пропастью, хоть и знает, что уже упустил.

Шестеренки внутри крутятся, окутанные сиянием, и желание разбить это стекло, сломать, сжать так, чтобы сердце лопнуло — даже крови не будет, вся вытекла, высохла, пропитала его руки, сжимающие мертвое тело — становится все сильнее. Форменные белые перчатки — насмешка и извращение.

Неровные края вен и аорты выглядят так, словно его вырвали из груди чьей-то безжалостной рукой, бледной в мертвенном свете той призрачной реальности, созданной — для устрашения? Для чего? Аутсайдер наслаждается представлением, и остается только тяжело вздохнуть перед выходом на сцену. Он подарил ей знания, но отобрал спокойствие — зачем вообще умирать, если понимаешь, что даже этой малости тебе не дадут? Он оступится и станет плакальщиком однажды, но покуда времени плакать у него нет.

«Почему мне так холодно?» — звучит ее голос без страха, без удивления, и волосы встают дыбом. «Что они со мной сделали?» — спрашивает она, и кто бы дал ему ответ на этот вопрос.

Дануолл болен и сам — смердящий, наполненный мертвыми паразитами, которые раньше наполняли его стены жизнью. Сейчас стены рушатся, осыпаются, медленно сходят отмирающей кожей прямиком в море, пока город постепенно превращается в живой труп, чтобы утянуть следом за собой тех, кто пока сохраняет подобие жизни. Прямиком в Бездну, в объятия Аутсайдера.

Она говорит, что у старого лодочника доброе сердце, а он смеется все горше и чаще, потому что знает, насколько зло его собственное.

Насколько злы оба сердца, принадлежащие теперь ему, и как ошибается Аутсайдер, если считает, что второе подарил ему именно он.


	4. Кожура

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это не одиночество. Может, самую малость.

_Расходится в стороны жесткая кожура,_  
_Мякоть нутра под взглядами открывая._  
_Ломтик за ломтиком кожицу отрывая,_  
_Думаешь только: «К черту. Давно пора»._

  
«Это не одиночество, это самодостаточность», — повторяет он, сам не до конца себе веря. Каждая застежка поддается с трудом, каждая заклепка требует крайне внимательного изучения, каждая петелька делает все возможное, чтобы не быть расстегнутой. Обычно ловкие пальцы вызывающе долго разглаживают швы, хотя прихорашиваться не перед кем: чердак часовой башни абсолютно пуст, и единственная его соседка — тишина.

Руки проходятся по шнуровке, подцепляют несколько незаметных крючков, с видимой неохотой отнимают ослабевшую «сбрую» от живота. Облегченный выдох больше напоминает обреченный вздох, но дальше дело идет быстрее. Плащ за спиной — привычная тяжесть, и без него он только и делает, что беспокойно поводит плечами и лопатками, словно крыльями, привыкая к неожиданной пустоте за спиной. Тяжелая металлическая фибула, звякнув, задевает что-то на дне сундука. Пауза затягивается.

Кожаная накладка с правого плеча ложится поверх колчана. Перчатки, дополнительные ремни, петельки, снова петельки, крепление под коготь, накладки с предплечий с плотными кожаными прокладками, обтягивающая кожаная куртка с глубоким капюшоном. Неплохой арсенал.

Эрин, Эрин… как давно она от желания быть похожей на него перешла к желанию кардинально отличаться? Они воры: при нем оружия меньше, чем приспособлений, способных помочь скрыться, раствориться в тенях, стать одной из них. Оружие — крайняя мера, к которой никто не заставляет прибегать. Выжидай, рассчитывай, добивайся и беги так быстро, как только сможешь, ведь тот, кто вовремя уходит, продолжает жить.

Расстаться с маской проще всего, потому что в ней уже нет смысла. Посреди чердака стоит его растрепанный хозяин в одном наполовину расшнурованном сапоге, мятой рубахе и штанах с нелепо висящими ремнями, которым не за что зацепиться. Медленное и болезненное перевоплощение мастера-вора Гарретта во что-то сродни порядочному обывателю в самом разгаре.

Не скрытые перчатками ладони ощущаются как нечто нелепо беззащитное, словно в них вот-вот попадет по арбалетному болту, пробивая кости, плоть и сухожилия. Рана на левой уже затянулась, но еще напоминает о себе яркими отметинами по обе стороны ладони, легкой неуверенностью движений и редкими вспышками боли. Такими же редкими, как и визиты, которые прославленный мастер Гарретт за последние несколько дней нанес чужим сокровищницам.

Сомнительные богатства не так уж и манили теперь, то и дело уступая заслуженное место в мыслях то прошлому, то не намного более ясному будущему. Как-то не до сокровищниц было, пока Город намеревался сложиться внутрь себя самого и рухнуть прямиком в бездну. А теперь невыносимо хочется отдохнуть.

Отмычки не подвели и на этот раз: за вечер ему удалось взломать несколько сейфов, даже найти пару приличных вещиц, но он, подумав, запер их снова. Ни одна из тех безделушек не была действительно ценна, а чувство, которое они вызвали у него, стоило бы именовать скорее отсутствием такового.

Это не одиночество. Может, самую малость. Эрин исчезла, на этот раз, кажется, надолго. Вместе с ней исчезла и цель — охотничий азарт, возможность и желание вынюхивать правду. Генерал-палач будет впредь докучать лишь мертвецам в подземном могильнике, а он может отдохнуть и проветрить голову. Слишком много чужой работы было сделано в последнее время.

Он хочет посмотреть на себя со стороны. Не в зеркало, потому что оно не откроет ничего нового, а сквозь призму чужого взгляда. Отражение в глазах человека, которому он не дорог — что может показать более полную картину? Стоит надеть что-то менее заметное и более замечаемое, как от мастера-вора остаются только повадки: обманчивая мягкость и медлительность движений, пристальное внимание к деталям, порой более важное, чем острое зрение. Без осколка дрянного камешка в глазу живется намного лучше.

Первый шаг сделан. Тряпично-кожаный ворох свален в сундук, крышка захлопнулась, придавив рукав куртки. Даже сапог, расшнурованный до конца, оставлен на положенном месте.

Конечно, это не одиночество. Тихий голос, изредка раздающийся на чердаке — его собственный, его он слушать уже устал. Только Бассо удивится, если он заявится в «Хромого» в краденой куртке и с открытым лицом.

Он ведь тень. Его никто не узнает.


	5. Mechanism cutaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот она, его жизнь: изменившаяся под тяжестью бедности и болезни, хоть и наполненная богатствами до краев.

_Тихо гудит заржавленный механизм,_   
_В рокоте грома смешаны верх и низ._   
_Город пророс соцветием шестеренок._   
_Крыша, чердак, веревка, мостки, карниз._

_Город поставил прошлому шах и мат,_   
_Запер все двери — примет живых тюрьма._   
_Ветер свистит и плачет навзрыд ребенок._   
_Вот и замок. Пора бы его взломать._

  
Ночью этот Город принадлежит ему. Он обнажается, позволяет увидеть каждую свою маленькую грязную тайну, каждый скелет в шкафу, каждую дохлую крысу под кроватью — так, словно все они некогда стали его трофеями. Этот Город — грязный, больной, созданный словно из разных не сочетающихся друг с другом частей, будто химера, ожившая благодаря колдовству и силе собственного уродства. Город живет своей жизнью, дышит, звучит. Он любит его.

Тому нравится думать, что он скучал.

Вот она, его жизнь: изменившаяся под тяжестью бедности и болезни, хоть и наполненная богатствами до краев. Сложенная в Город из покатых крыш, деревянных мостков, лестничных пролетов и пустых комнат. Но сегодня жизнь состоит из одних только вопросов да шаткого мостика в неизвестность, а за ним — темнота.

Деньги — уходят. Люди — уходят. Он тень, и он должен таиться среди теней, но кто-то принес в его уютное логово факел, чтобы разогнать мрак, а вместо этого ослепил его. Неопределенность и неизвестность, сладковатый запах заражения, размытая картинка в правом глазу. Ломота в суставах больше всего напоминает усталость, легкая кратковременная дрожь в пальцах — натянутые до предела нервы.

Стоит чуть сосредоточиться — и мир обретает резкость, четкость, словно замирает, позволяя разглядеть врезающиеся в сознание образы: ценность, достойная быть украденной, дверца, достойная быть осмотренной, темный провал между покосившимися зданиями в порту, способный его укрыть.

Он привык держать свою жизнь под контролем, быть единственным, от кого она зависит. Приходить, когда вздумается, и уходить, пока никто его не заметил. Сколько же времени прошло? Логово надежно обжила пыль, надеясь сделать его своим домом. Пол верхних этажей башни скрипит под ногами, скомканная простынь валяется возле постели, потеряв лоск, а на подоконнике скопилась порядочная кучка неотвеченных посланий.

В свете луны его чердак выглядит сущим убожеством, и даже свечи не помогают улучшить ситуацию. Свечи — знак того, что он дома, признак безопасности, незаметный снаружи манящий огонек, на который никто не явится. Эрин — потому что мертва, Бассо — потому что вряд ли вскарабкается выше крыльца таверны. Кому еще нужна старая часовая башня?

Виселица возле нее куда интересней. Если присмотреться, из дальнего окна можно разглядеть если не петлю, то ее нового постояльца. Город меняется, пугаясь собственных изменений, и от улучшений они немыслимо далеки.

Мерный гул часового механизма успокаивает. Гигантские шестеренки движутся без остановки, создавая шум не только привычный, но почти успокаивающий, ассоциирующийся с логовом. С домом.

Если — когда — что-нибудь случится, здесь останутся и его коллекции, и вещи, которые заказчики отказались забирать, и книги, и разрозненные заготовки оружия, и даже успевший заплесневеть кусок мыла, который кроме как пачкать руки мало на что способен.

Эрин любила называть его сентиментальным стариком, но в какой-то момент (пугающе неизбежный, судя по его опыту) просто воровать становится невыносимо скучно. Он не хочет волочь на себе вещи на продажу через весь город уже хотя бы потому, что может позволить себе купить несколько сотен таких же. Он хочет забирать самое ценное, самое необычное — то, что восхитит его самого, то, исчезновение чего затронет что-то в душе предыдущего хозяина. Тусклый золотой блеск притягивает взгляд, манит, рассказывает свою историю.

Разбросанные вокруг наброски и чертежи, какие-то записи (не тянущие даже на бред сумасшедшего, не то что на мемуары), дряхлый сундук, позволяющий быстро создать подобие порядка. Пока пальцы проходятся по шнуркам и застежкам, словно ищут потаенные кнопки, цепляют, тянут, развязывая — звериные морды смотрят на него со стен, позволяя только гадать, о чем думал художник, нарисовавший их.

Сзади на холстах надписи — чтобы можно было поменять рамы. Названия. Неизвестный ему символ, похожий скорее на знак, чем на подпись. От картин, которые он забрал себе, за версту разит безумием и безнадегой — словно художник знал, что на самом деле представляет из себя Город.

Ночью этот Город принадлежит ему — единение настолько плотное, настолько глубокое, что каждый раз немного пугает. Хотелось бы сказать, что он похож на зрелую женщину, веселую костлявую шлюху в его постели (с одной деревянной ногой, как у того предприимчивого хмыря, который делает для него стрелы) — но нет. Бесчеловечная нежность, с которой темнота смыкается над ними обоими, не позволяет сказать ни слова.

«Тише, Гарретт», — мягко шепчет она на ухо, тонкие руки скользят по его груди поверх простыни, лучиками заката прячась в частые складки и заставляя тяжело вздохнуть. Днем люди творят безумства, ночью безумства творят людей. Он тень, его место среди таких же: выделяться смерти подобно, если речь идет о Городе, подобном тому, с каким связан он. Длинная, болезненная история привязанности — не любви даже — длиной в несколько десятилетий.

Половицы скрипят, хрипло каркают вороны на крыше, огромный колокол в часовой башне уже несколько лет не издает ни звука. Городские власти все еще думают, что он сломался от старости.

Полно. В этом городе от старости ломаются только люди.

 


End file.
